


Counterparts

by Sovio



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovio/pseuds/Sovio
Summary: Logan is a hard working young adult who always cares for his three best friends. Remy is more laid back, focused on just having a good time with his two friends and boyfriend.Thing is, the two are forced to share a body.And soon the people around them start to notice something's up.





	1. Prologue

Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil had been friends for a few years now, since they’ve all met known each other in high school. Currently, Logan was sat calmly with the others at Patton's place reading a book, partially listening to the muffled music that escaped Virgil's earphones across from him.

It was surprisingly calm at the momen- “Patton and I have an idea!” Roman announced, jolting up.

Virgil jumped at the sudden movement. “Can you... not do that?” He asked in his usual quiet tone.

“Alright, panic at the everywhere." He said with a quick eye roll. “Anyways, Patton and I have formed the idea of having-”

“A sleepover!” shouted Patton, excitedly. 

Roman chuckled. “Geez padre can’t you let me finish?”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Patton apologized, still sounding giddy. He popped his hands in his hoodie pockets and looked at the other two for the response.

Virgil nodded slowly. “I suppose... so”

They all looked towards Logan. “What do you say Lo?” Patton prompted, an almost irresistibly cute smile on his face.

Logan looked down ,gently closing his book. “I cannot.” He sighed. The others all had varying upset reactions.

“Why not?” Roman asked, insistently.

Logan adjusted his glasses, often a sure sign he was thinking about something. “I have... business to attend to once I leave.”

Patton shuffled over from his side of the sofa and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder "Alright Lo. Don't work too hard.”

“We’ll miss ya though.” Virgil added.

“Yeah...” Roman agreed.

“What about next time?” The most cheerful asked.

Logan shook his head. “Unfortunately, the chances of that are highly unlikely.” The others looked at him with a frown. 

\-----

“I must be going.” He stated as he got up. “Goodbye, everyone.” His friends watched as he headed for the door and left quietly.

“Logan’s been real busy lately.” Pat commented.

“Yeah..” Virgil agreed. “I guess adult life’s really gotten to him. 

Roman groaned. “Its not just lately, guys. Hes always been a bit like that. I just wish he'd learn to loosen up and have fun sometimes.”

\-----

When Logan got home, he indeed did sit down to finalize some work. Once done, however, he went over to the couch, waiting tensely as the sun started to set. Eventually, he felt his head begin aching and closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh, as the daylight faded.

Night time. Once it was finally dark out, a voice, not quite Logan's, escaped from his mouth. “Finally.” it muttered “I’ve been waiting all effing day. I hate summer.” He got up and stretched his arms.

“Time to head out." He glanced at the two phones on the desk beside him, selecting the one that had laid untouched all day. He opened up a group chat and was about to type when he paused. "Remus' bro is out for the night, huh?" He pondered, then started typing away and quickly sent a message. "Might as well make the most of that. But first…"

He headed over to the closet and quickly got changed. Once done he pulled a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket, replacing Logan's normal glasses with them.

"Guess I'll stop by Starbucks on the way there. You won't mind right Lo-Lo?" He announced mockingly. In return, he felt a harsh response from Logan in the back of his mind.

"Don't care. Doing it anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The prologue is actually mostly by someone else (@YeetAngst on Tumblr) with minor adaptions by me.  
For the rest after this I still get help from a couple of peoples ideas.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman plans to go straight to bed upon arriving home. This isn't exactly how things go however as he finds his brother hanging out with two strange people he, supposedly, doesn't know.

Roman pulled his rucksack tighter over his shoulders in frustration as he approached his door. He shouldn't be home; they were supposed to be having some laughs and watching movies over at Patton's place. But after Logan left the whole thing kind of deflated. Noone wanted to leave him out and they just couldn't get the morale back up so he and Virgil eventually left.

Roman sighed. He understood Logan had his own reasons and preferred being secretive, and Roman was never one to pry. He had more honour than that. Although he had to admit it had been bugging him.

He was suddenly caught off guard by a familiar loud chaotic laughter coming from inside. The loud volume was not unusual for his brother, however it was strange for the middle of the night. Remus had often seemed to be out or in bed by this time. He wasn't sure which. Mostly because he didn't care. He just appreciated the quiet.

He decided to just go in and see what was up. Putting on his best confidence face, he opened the door and watched as three men turned to him, startled. He took a moment to walk closer, taking in the scene. Remus was splayed upside down on one sofa, a wide grin quickly replacing his surprise. On the adjacent sofa, a man with a severe burn mark and a beanie on had his hands tucked behind his head and a subtle smirk, hiding the fact that he had been shocked at all rather well. The other stranger beside him was-

"L- Logan!?" Roman burst out suddenly. He doubted himself immediately yet was also positive. That was Logan's face, hair, height, but everything else about this picture was off. The jacket he was wearing was way too stylish to be Logan's clothing choice. He was also holding a coffee, something he said he hated. He was also wearing sunglasses which- well, sunglasses at night was weird no matter who it was- but still.

Not to mention the look of sheer panic was way more expression than Logan would normally show. Roman looked back to the other two, seeing Remus get upright with a look of obliviousness that honestly wasn't rare.

The other person was looking at him like he was stupid.

"What _ are _you on about?" He asked, staring Roman down judgefully. Roman tried to look past his frustration, shooting him a sharp glance before returning to the Logan lookalike.

\-----

Remy saw Roman look back to him and tried to rack his brain even faster only to get jumbled again. The tension coming off Logan's friend and his own friend beside him was doing the opposite of helping. Dee persisted, "Remy. You not gonna say anything?"

"Wha- Er, yeah, what're you on about, pretty boy?" Remy asserted, feeling a slight sense of calm pass over him. He guessed where it came from and focused on it for a second, blocking out whatever Roman was currently saying to him. This was something his brainmate could handle better and, as he predicted, Logan offered him an idea.

\------

"Hey. Lo. You gonna answer me-" Roman insisted.

"Oh," he intruded quickly, "you think I'm LoLo? Please." He laughed almost condescendingly. "That helpless little nerd is my little bro."

Roman stood back up straight and paused to process that. It seemed odd at first but perhaps it really was like Logan never to mention having a brother. Especially if he had this sort of attitude _ and _ was friends with Roman's own brother.

Was it like Logan? Lo wouldn't be the sort to actively lie, and surely it would come up at some point right? And what about-

"You have a brother too!?"

Roman turned suddenly to Remus who just stared excitedly at Lo's brother. They didn't know either?

"Well yeah, though you wouldn't like him much Ree. He can be a real spoil sport." He turned to his other friend. "He would see right through both of you to be honest. He knows how to get in your head."

He then strained to hold in abrupt laugh, as if he had just thought of something hilarious. Roman stared at him suspiciously. There was a lot to unpack already. Maybe he should hold off for now. Logan was always preaching about patience after all.

"Fine, whatever, I'll leave you to it." Roman forced, then turned to escape to his bedroom. He took a second to think. So much… didn't add up here. Should he tell the others? No, not everything, not until he at least had an idea. It'd sound too weird and there was too much detail to include. He'd say something at least though cause there was definitely something more here.

Several different answers to all of these questions rushed through his head, Roman's already overactive imagination running wild. But those ideas were all ridiculous, of course.

… Right?


	3. We need to talk about Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous night, Roman calls Patton and Virgil to talk about Logan. Suddenly there seem to be a lot more strange things they've noticed about their friend than any of them had realised.

Virgil groaned as he propped himself up in bed. He looked over with weary eyes at his phone which was buzzing frantically on the desk beside him.

It finally shut up as he slammed his hand down on it and tapped the notification on the screen. To his surprise though, the notification in question wasn't to snooze his alarm. It was his messages. He lifted the phone up to see the screen, wincing at the bright light. It was Roman.

'You like those weird conspiracy theories right?' What sort of a question was that!? He sat upright and typed out a reply.

'Dude, it's still early what the hell'

'Shut it, stom cloud. I've been waiting on this since last night but I knew you'd kill me if I woke you up before 9.'

True. Still what's with that question. I mean, I guess I am but since when did you care?'

'Look there's something I need to chat about. You free?'

Virgil raised an eyebrow before sighing.

'Fine.'

\-----

"And then I just left because it was getting heated and I was dead tired." Roman finished his story. He watched Patton sit back, having leaned forward to show he was paying full attention. Virgil just held a blank expression.

"So Logan has a brother? I guess it's weird he didn't tell us but come one. What about this bothers you so much you had to bring us here?" Virgil gestured vaguely to their surroundings at the quiet little cafe.

"Well, I-" Roman struggles for words, which wasn't like him. Patton gave him a reassuring look. "Look. It seemed weird. Not only has he never mentioned him, but this guy, Remy I think, was like his twin in terms of appearance. Like it was uncanny, and yet, his personality seems so different." He paused to check their reactions. Virgil was looking unimpressed and Patton maintained a smile but seemed to be masking some confusion.

"Virge, you were the one who said he was acting weird a few days ago."

"What? No, I didn't say that exactly. I'm just confused he never hangs around that late. I guess last night was another example of that."

"You _also_ said he was always complaining about headaches and feeling sick in the morning."

"Oh no. You don't think he has some sort of illness do you?" Patton chimed in in concern.

"No. I'm sure he's fine Pat." Virgil reassured him. "If I'm honest, that sounds a lot like a hangover. And that suggests he leaves to go out drinking but that makes zero sense. This is _ Logan _ we're talking about." Virgil's bored expression had slowly become one of surprise, then realisation. He stared down at the desk as the other two waited for his thoughts.

"This 'Remy' was at your place yesterday." Virgil looked up at Roman suddenly. "Despite knowing Remus, that's never happened before. And Logan knew you were gonna be out. But even if he told him that over message, that doesn't explain why Logan himself left."

Virgil stopped, suddenly remembering to stay calm. In the moment of silence he noticed Roman was now looking at Patton. He turned to the man beside him to see he was now the one looking down and was fidgeting in his seat.

"Patton. What's up?" Virgil questioned, despite knowing it was related to the topic at hand. Patton looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine kiddo. Just, Logan, erm, talks to himself sometimes." The other two shot each other surprised glances. "It's like a one sided conversation sometimes. He will mutter something, then there will be silence, then he continues. He always thinks no one notices but I overheard him once and now I've been actively looking, he does it a lot."

"You never asked him about it?"

"I didn't think he'd want to answer. Especially if he tried to hide it. I never worried about it because I knew he wasn't having any problems. But now..."

  


"Now you think there might be something wrong." Roman completed for him. Patton nodded. "Pat, you don't have to feel guilty. Like you said, even if you had said something there's no proof he would have talked about it."

Patton smiled kindly and Virgil quickly diverted his attention to the menu, realising the atmosphere had become way too uncomfortable for him to deal with.

The conversation topic was successfully changed and they went about ordering and eating brunch as normal, chatting about other things. The looming questions about the missing member of the group never truly went away however. On their way home, after Patton had already gone in a different direction, Roman eventually gave in.

"Virgil. What do you _ really _ think about all of this with Logan?" Virgil looked up with an annoyed glare at the subject returning, but quickly calmed down as he admitted he also wanted to keep working on this.

"Look, I'm really not sure. This started as you being weird about Logan's supposed older brother and ended with a whole list of strange things about Lo. What could possibly explain _ everything _we thought of?"

Roman was about to speak but hesitated. He scrunched his nose up in frustration, not knowing how to explain his thoughts, or whether to at all. Virgil tended not to hide his opinions on Roman's ideas. Despite this, he turned to find that Virgil was looking up at him expectantly.

Virgil stifled a laugh at how embarrassed Roman looked before he tried to hide it by standing tall suddenly and looking focussed. 

"Look, my ideas are always a bit out there. But... I can't help but notice that we've never seen Logan at night. And yet I met his 'brother' really late yesterday." He paused to check he still had his friends attention. Virgil was facing the way they were walking again but nodded as he took in what he said.

"And then the similarity. Logan's hangovers although he never drinks. There where a couple beer bottles left out this morning. I had a lot of ideas in my head that all seemed silly but then what Patton said-"

He didn't want to finish his sentence due to how crazy he sounded but knew from another steady nod from Virgil that they were on the same page now. They returned to silence, a wordless acknowledgment that they'd return to the subject later. They reached the corner and the two split off on their separate ways home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so much info dumping. It was the best and quickest way to get through it as a lot of this will lead to later chapters.  
(And Patton will say/do more next time don't worry)


	4. We need to talk about Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Roman and Virgil have come to the same conclusion, it's time to check in on the other side of this whole dilemma.  
Patton approaches a friend to learn more.

The day after they had met at the café, Patton had plans to visit a friend. He knocked a tune on the door and as usual he didn't have to wait long before the door was opened and he was invited in with a smile.

"Afternoon Patton. Do you how do?" He asked with a short laugh which Patton reciprocated.

"Good, thanks! You doing well Emile?"

The two had met up rather regularly ever since they met. Emile had introduced Patton to many great cartoons and films that they would watch together and Patton would bring snacks and little gifts. They invited Roman along occasionally if they planned to watch Disney but Patton had chosen not to this time.

The two talked excitedly about what they'd been up to recently, putting some later episodes of Gravity Falls on in the background. Patton enjoyed the time to relax before tackling the issue he knew he had to address.

\-----

Deceit frustratedly paced back and forth across his apartment, his friend sat cross legged on the bed, scribbling doodles into a notebook. He had been humming an odd tune that he always seemed to default to, eventually causing Deceit to stop and face him.

“ _ Please  _ stop it with that  _ incessant  _ tune,” he hissed at him. Remus paused and shrugged, gladly starting to hum some Taylor Swift instead. Deceit groaned, rolling his eyes.

“How is this not bothering you?”

“What?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe how our friend has been refusing to tell us about even having a brother and then as soon as it comes up in conversation he leaves and then completely ghosts us for two days!?”

“Oh! Maybe they had a fight afterwards and he accidentally brutally murdered his brother and now he's on the run from the law?”

“Seriously?”

“Or do you think Remy was the one that kicked the bucket? Guess we’ll never know.”

“No, we deserve to know- I mean, no, not about that, that’s just stupid- but i do plan to get answers about a few other things.” Deceit announced, going back to marching. This time he did so more purposefully than before, and making controlled yet dramatic hand gestures as he spoke.

He proceeded to list several of Remy’s quirks and strange behaviours, despite knowing Remus was only half paying attention. He went through his awful excuses to never meet during the day, his moments of either talking to himself or extensive long silences, his occasionally pulling random detailed knowledge seemingly out of thin air, how he always-

“What if they’re the same person?” Deceit was pulled so abruptly from his rant he missed what Remus had said.

“Ugh, what?” he asked through gritted teeth, frustrated at losing his train of thought.

“I  _ said _ , what if Remy and his ‘brother’ are really one person, and they just, like, play switcheroo inside their brain. Now that would be cool.”

Deceit rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation at his roommate, but as he did so he thought about it a little bit. Sure there was no proper reason to believe that insane theory (if you could even call it that), but there was nothing to argue against it. He looked back at his friend, who simply sported a clueless yet chaotic grin.

Great. He was actually starting to listen to Remus. What was the world coming to?

\-----

"This may seem like an odd question but you have mentioned your boyfriend before right?" Patton finally found a good chance to bring it up. Picani looked slightly baffled at the question but smiled softly.

"Yeah occasionally."

"What's he like anyways?"

"Well, he can have a bit of an attitude but once you get to know him he's a real sweetheart. He often comes over when he feels upset or frustrated and says he needs to have a calm night." Patton couldn't help but smirk at how comfortable and happy Emile was to talk about him.

"You don't ask him what's bothering him?"

"No, that can often make things worse. I asked if he wanted a free session with me if he’d prefer that, but he declined."

"You know why?"

"No I don't really. Although, he doesn't come over during the day, so I assumed it was because he works a lot. Work could also be what gets him so down." Despite that reasonable theory, his tone sounded like he didn't even believe that himself. "Don't misunderstand though, Remy is often very lively and friendly. He jokes about his friends' antics and always listens when I ramble on about cartoons."

Patton propped himself up better and shuffled closer to Emile's side of the sofa. "You really seem to care about him." Picani simply chuckled to himself and nodded. With that, Patton decided he should simply make it clear why he was asking these things and quickly got his phone out.

\-----

Logan sat on the edge of his bed scanning through the notifications on Remy’s phone. He sighed as he saw several more messages from Deceit, and now even a couple from Emile.

“Remy, you need to talk to them. I know I told you to be more careful but this is excessive. If you don’t respond to people they’re just going to get suspicious.” Logan muttered to himself, feeling a quick reaction in his head.

_ “Make up your mind. Not my fault you thought Roman would be staying a Patton’s.” _

“No, it's not your fault, but it isn’t mine either. We both made that assumption.”

_ “Whatever. But if you want us to message the others I’m doing it myself, tonight.” _

“Very well. But again, be careful. Now that we slipped up once, suspicions will be high. Especially considering both Deceit’s and Virgil’s typical scepticism.”

_ “Chill out LoLo. You’re just being paranoid. Noone really cares that much.” _

“Perhaps you’re right,” Logan sighed, placing the phone down and heading back over to his computer to work. “Please just try to diffuse any concerns they may have tonight.”

_ “Yes sir!”  _ Logan could practically feel the overbearing sarcasm in the response from the back of his mind. He took a deep breath, holding back a smile.

\----

Patton turned his phone on, revealing the photo he and as a background: a selfie Roman took a while back that caught the others off guard. Patton had managed a smile anyway, Virgil was mid-panic, and Logan simply looked unamused.

Patton turned his phone to face Emile who looked over to see.

"These are my friends. Virgil, Roman… and Logan, Remy's brother."

"Oh? He never mentioned having a brother but they definitely do look alike." 

"Yeah Logan didn't mention it either. Not until Roman ran into Remy when he was with Remus at their house."

"Oh yeah he's mentioned Remus, though he usually just calls him all sorts of nicknames."

The conversation seemed to come to a dead end and the two sat in silence for a few moments as the show continued to play. Patton began to get fidgety, as he always did when he had something to say.

“Hey, if there’s something bugging you it’s better to say. I’m sure you know that I would never judge you on anything.” Patton smiled at him and nodded in thanks before turning to his now blacked out phone screen.

“Thing is, I'm not completely sure. We were talking about Lo yesterday and realised that something seems off. Even Virgil seemed rather calm but I can't help but worry about him.” He looked up determinedly at his friend. “If something is wrong then i can’t just do nothing.”

“That’s why you wanted to know what Remy was like?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. I get it. Perhaps the four of us can meet up and just hang out. That way we can get to know them both rather than just knowing one of them each. And maybe we’ll find out what's going on between them.”

Patton perked up at the suggestion. “Oh, I would love that! You and Lo will get along really well, I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to let you get to know Remy. Just like with Logan last time, it's entirely from other peoples view of him.
> 
> Know that in these two chapters, while I was largely establishing relationships and characters, I was still aiming to progress the story, so not everything will be super clear.


End file.
